


Von ungewollten Blind Dates und nicht erwünschten Verkupplungsversuchen

by sensenmann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Family, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Outing, Puddlemere United, Secret Relationship, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, blind dates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenmann/pseuds/sensenmann
Summary: Oliver Wood war endlich der Hüter der A-Mannschaft von Eintracht Pfützensee, hatte sich in der Mannschaft etabliert und war vor kurzem mit seinem Freund zusammengezogen. Eigentlich war sein Leben perfekt so, wie es war. Eigentlich. Wenn nicht ständig jemand versuchen würde seinen Freund mit jemand anderem zu verkuppeln. [Oliver Wood x Percy Weasley]





	Von ungewollten Blind Dates und nicht erwünschten Verkupplungsversuchen

Oliver und Percy hatten auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich viel gemein. Oliver war athletisch gebaut und sportlich, interessierte sich hauptsächlich für Quidditch und war ganz fanatisch, wenn es um Trainingseinheiten in der Meistersaison ging. Percy dagegen war schlaksig, gab nicht viel auf Sport und steckte seine Nase lieber in Bücher, als draußen an der Luft zu sein.

Auch die Tatsache, dass sie sieben Jahre lang Zimmergenossen in Hogwarts gewesen waren, wohlgemerkt die einzigen beiden Gryffindor-Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang, hatte die beiden nicht unbedingt zu Freunden werden lassen, waren dafür ihre Interessen doch viel zu verschieden. Allerdings hatten sie immer einen großen Respekt für den jeweils anderen gehabt. Immerhin hatten sie beide zumindest eine Sache gemeinsam: Ehrgeizigkeit. Jeder von ihnen steckte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Kraft in die Dinge, von denen sie überzeugt waren. Oliver in seine Quidditch-Karriere und Percy in seine Schulnoten.

Gerade aufgrund ihrer vielen Differenzen war es umso erstaunlicher war es auch für die beiden selbst, dass sie nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts zusammen fanden, obwohl sie sich seit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft damals nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Nach Freds Beerdigung hatten sie sich hin und wieder getroffen, um über das vergangene zu reden, es zu verarbeiten. Doch dann hatte es irgendwann zwischen ihnen gefunkt und ein paar Wochen später hatten sie schließlich beschlossen zusammen zu ziehen.

Da Oliver gerade in die erste Mannschaft von `Eintracht Pfützensee` aufgestiegen war und einen großen Wirbel um sein Privatleben in den Zeitungen vermeiden wollte – und da Percy erst seit kurzem wieder mit seiner Familie in Kontakt getreten war – wollten sie ihre Beziehung erst einmal für sich behalten und in Ruhe sehen, wie es lief. Den Anderen machten sie weiß, dass sie nur zusammenzogen, um sich Mietkosten sparen zu können.

Allerdings kam Oliver dem Punkt immer näher, diese Abmachung einfach über den Haufen zu werfen und kein Geheimnis mehr aus seiner Beziehung mit Percy Weasley zu machen. Wenn Oliver so recht darüber nachdachte, war er in der letzten Woche wirklich durch die Hölle gegangen.

Alles begann mit einer kurzen Nachricht, die Percy eines Morgens, samt Errol – der Familieneule der Weasleys, in seiner Müsli-Schüssel vorgefunden hatte. Percy zog den Kauz aus der Schüssel und bedachte ihn kurz mit einem mitleidigen Blick, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und das alte Tier mit heißer Luft trocknete. Der Rothaarige gab ihm eine kurze Verschnaufpause und löste dann vorsichtig das Stück Pergament, welches an Errols Bein befestigt war.

Oliver spähte ebenfalls zu der Eule, die immer noch nach Luft japste. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er die Familieneule noch nie in einem besseren Zustand gesehen. Errol war bereits in seiner Schulzeit immer sehr schwach und betagt gewesen. Kein Vergleich zu Hermes, dachte Oliver und warf flüchtig einen Blick über die Schulter zu Hermes‘ Käfig. Percys Waldkauz hatte den Kopf noch immer unter einen Flügel gesteckt und schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

Oliver seufzte, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Küchenschrank. Keine zehn Sekunden später schwebte ein Eulenkeks vor Errols Beine. Dankbar schuhute die Eule und pickte fröhlich auf den Eulenkeks ein. Oliver lächelte leicht und wandte sich dann wieder Percy zu, welcher mittlerweile skeptisch auf die Nachricht in seinen Händen blickte.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte Oliver und biss ein Stück seines Brötchens ab.

Percy blickte kurz von dem Stück Pergament auf. „George will, dass ich ihn nachher treffe.“, meinte er und reichte Oliver die Nachricht. Oliver überflog den Zettel kurz. Viel mehr stand aber nicht darauf geschrieben. Es war ziemlich unüblich für George so kurz angebunden zu sein.

„Vielleicht braucht er Hilfe bei einem neuen Artikel für sein Geschäft?“, schlug er vor, doch erntete er von dem Brillenträger nur einen sehr skeptischen Blick. Nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatten Fred oder George irgendjemanden um Hilfe gebeten. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um ihr Geschäft ging. Und wenn doch, dann wäre Percy mit Sicherheit nicht Georges erste Wahl gewesen – das wussten sie beide

„Ich meinte eher im Sinne von Paragraphen und Artikeln, gegen die die neuen Sachen verstoßen könnten.“, fügte Oliver hinzu.

Das schien Percy schon eher einzuleuchten. „Mal sehen.“, sagte Percy und nahm Oliver das Stück Pergament wieder ab, kritzelte hastig ein paar Worte auf die Rückseite und setzte dazu an, Errol die Nachricht wieder ans Bein zu binden. Doch sobald Percy Anstalten machte sich dem Bein des Kauzes zu nähern, drehte diese ihren Kopf zu Percy herum und betrachtete ihn mit ihren großen Augen vorwurfsvoll. „Huuuu…“

Percy seufzte und ließ die Hand mit dem Zettel sinken. „Na gut. Dann nehme ich Hermes.“

Während Percy sich daran machte seinen Waldkauz davon zu überzeugen, endlich aufzuwachen, verschlang Oliver den Rest seines Brötchens und zog sich für sein tägliches Quidditch-Training um.

 

\---

 

„Und? Was wollte George?“, fragte Oliver, der bereits geduscht und in frischen Klamotten auf dem Sofa saß und eines seiner Quidditch-Magazine durchblätterte, als Percy durch den Kamin trat. Er klappte das Magazin zu und warf es auf den Couchtisch. Er selbst winkte sich von dem Cover der Zeitung zu, während immer wieder Überschriften wie „Wird `Eintracht Prüftensee` die Harpien im nächsten Spiel schlagen?“ durchs Bild sausten.

Percy klopfte sich Asche und die Überreste vom Flohpulver von seinem Umhang. „Der Scherzartikelladen öffnet am Wochenende wieder. Wir sind herzlich eingeladen die Wiedereröffnung zu feiern.“

„Oh. Schön.“, entgegnete Oliver und wollte gerade wieder nach seiner Zeitung greifen, als Percy hinzufügte: „Und er will, dass ich mich mit Penny treffe.“

„Penny?“ Oliver hielt in der Bewegung inne und hob bei diesem Namen fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wie in Penelope `Penny` Clearwater? Aus unserem Jahrgang? Deine Ex-Freundin?”

„Ja. Genau diese Penny.”, antwortete Percy und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Schaufel und Besen, die neben dem Kamin lagen. „Ratzeputz“ Augenblicklich schickten sich der Besen an die Asche zu einem kleinen Häufchen auf der Schaufel zusammenzukehren.

„Wieso?“, fragte Oliver?

„Wieso?“ Percy sah verwirrt von Schaufel und Besen auf. „Es ist schmutzig und ich will nicht, dass der Dreck in der ganzen Wohnung rumfliegt.“

„Nein. Wieso sollst du dich mit ihr treffen?“

Percy zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube er will mich verkuppeln.“

„Wieso?“, kam es erneut von dem Hüter, woraufhin Percy die Augen rollte.

„Du bist heute wirklich sehr wortgewandt.“, neckte der Rothaarige ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso er auf einmal darauf kommt. Wieso kümmert dich das überhaupt?“

„Es ist deine Ex-Freundin.“, stellte der Andere klar.

„Penny und ich sind nur Freunde, Oliver! Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“

„Ich? Ich und eifersüchtig? Wo denkst du hin?“, sagte er mit all dem Selbstsicherheit, die Percys Bruder Ron hätte aufbringen können, wenn er im gleichen Zimmer mit einer Spinne war.

„Gut…“ Percy streifte sich seinen Umhang ab, bevor er in die Küche glitt, ab und hing diesen an der Gaderobe auf. „Da ich zugesagt habe, mich mit ihr zu treffen.“

„Warte… Was?“, rief Oliver ihm nach und stand vom Sofa auch, um Percy in die Küche zu folgen. „Du hast zugesagt dich mit ihr zu verabreden?“

„Sei nicht albern, Oliver. Natürlich nicht! Ich treffe mich nur mit ihr auf einen Kaffee.“

„Wann?“

„Morgen in meiner Pause.“

„Das geht nicht.“ Oliver lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.. Er beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie dieser sich seinen Stab auf eine leere Tasse richtete. Kurz darauf füllte diese sich mit schwarzem Tee. „Du kannst dich nicht morgen mit ihr treffen, Percy.“

Percy steckte den Stab weg und nahm stattdessen die Tasse in die Hand. „Nenne mir einen Grund, wieso das nicht gehen sollte.“

„Weil…“ Oliver fiel kein wirklicher Grund ein, wieso Percy morgen keine Zeit haben sollte sich mit ihr zu treffen. Nachdem er mit keiner sinnvollen Antwort aufbieten konnte, resignierte der Schotte schließlich.

„Siehst du? Du hast absolut keinen Grund dazu eifersüchtig zu sein.“

 

\---

 

Oliver akzeptierte schließlich widerwillig, dass Percy zu dieser `Verabredung` mit Penny ging. Aber nur, weil er das akzeptierte, hieß das ja nicht automatisch, dass er nicht rein zufällig das gleiche Cafe zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Tag aufsuchen konnte, um dort seine Mittagspause zu verbringen. Also tat er genau das, als die Team-Kapitänin das Vormittagstraining beendete. Er apparierte in den `Tropfenden Kessel` und lief von dort aus zu Fuß zu dem kleinen Muggel-Cafe, in dem sich Penny mit Percy treffen wollte.

Schon beim reingehen in den Laden sah er sofort, wo Percy und Penelope saßen. Das war zumindest der Vorteil an dem typischen feuerroten Haaren der Weasleys. Doch viel Zeit, um die zwei zu beobachten, blieb ihm nicht. Denn der Barista an der Theke begrüßte ihn freundlich und fragte ihn nach seinem Wunsch-Kaffe. Mehr schlecht als recht bestellte er sich daraufhin zwangsweise irgendetwas aus dem üppigen Angebot an Kaffe-Varianten, wobei er absolut keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was nun genau ein `Chai-Latte` war. Er nahm das Getränk und setzte sich damit an einen Tisch in der Nähe des Pärchens, wobei er darauf achtete mit dem Rücken zu Percy zu sitzen, damit dieser ihn nicht aus Versehen erkannte.

„… und dann bin ich buchstäblich in deinen Bruder gerannt, Percy. Ich wollte ihn fragen, wie es dir geht, doch er meinte du würdest dich bestimmt freuen mich wieder zu sehen.“, hörte er den Rest von Pennys Satz.

Je länger Oliver den beiden zuhörte, desto mehr bereute er, dass er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte in seiner Pause hierher zu kommen. Penny schien wirklich nur ein rein freundschaftliches Interesse an Percy zu haben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Die beiden plauderten über das, was sie die letzten Jahre erlebt hatten und Oliver erfuhr, dass Penny nun in Gringotts arbeitete – so musste George sie also getroffen haben.

Als er schließlich mitbekam, dass die beiden sich wieder voneinander verabschiedeten und Anstalten machten aufzustehen, schlich Oliver sich, so unauffällig wie möglich, aus dem Hinterausgang raus und wartete in der Nähe des Eingangs.

„Und? Wie war dein `Date`?“, begrüßte er ihn, als dieser im Begriff war einfach an ihm vorbei zu laufen.

Percy blieb bei diesen Worten abrupt stehen und drehte sich verwirrt um. Der Rothaarige schien etwas erstaunt darüber Oliver gerade hier zu treffen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm offenbar im Mund stecken, als er den Brünetten bewusst von oben bis unten musterte.

„Was… bei Merlin, hast du etwa noch deine Trainingssachen an? Oliver! Wir sind hier in einer Muggel-Straße!“  
Oliver sah an sich runter und realisierte erst jetzt, dass er noch in voller Quidditch-Montur vor einem Muggel-Cafe` stand. „Ich… ich hatte es eilig und hatte keine Zeit zum umziehen.“

Percy betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „Du hattest es eilig?“, wiederholte er und Oliver nickte. „Weswegen?“

Oliver erstarrte. Weswegen? Ja, das war eine gute Frage. „Ich… ich eh…“, setzte er zur Erklärung an. „Ich sollte für Beth und Maggie einen Kaffee holen, wir haben gerade Pause.“

Zumindest ganz gelogen war das nicht. Sie hatten eine Pause und die einzigen zwei Mädchen im Team waren ganz versessen auf dieses Muggel-Getränk.

„Ah ja… Was du nicht sagst.“, machte Percy und rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht, nicht einmal bemüht so zu klingen, als würde er Olivers Worten Glauben schenken. „Und wo ist dieser Kaffee?“

„Der… der steht noch im Cafe?“

Percy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast mir nachspioniert.“

„Nein! Das würde ich nie machen!“, beteuerte Oliver, doch er sah dem anderen Mann an, dass dieser ihm das nicht abkaufte. „Okay…. Gut. Du hast recht.“

Percy seufzte. „Wieso?“

„Wieso? Dein Bruder will dich wieder mit Penny verkuppeln und du fragst `wieso`?“

Der Rothaarige schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich muss wieder ins Ministerium und du zu deinem Training, lass uns später darüber reden. Bevor dich noch mehr Muggel mit Uniform und Umhang sehen.“

 

\---

 

Als wenn die Tatsache, dass George Percy wieder mit Penelope zusammen bringen wollte nicht schon ausgereicht hätte, mischte sich nun auch Molly in das Liebesleben ihres drittältesten Kindes ein, als sie diesem einen Tag später einen Besuch in seinem Büro abstattete. Wie der Zufall es wollte, hatte auch Oliver geplant die Mittagspause mit diesem zu verbringen und so wurde er keine zehn Minuten später im `Tropfenden Kessel` ein unfreiwilliger Zuhörer von Mollys nicht sehr subtilen Kupplungsversuchen.

„Percy, Schatz, du hast doch noch keine neue Freundin, oder?“, fragte sie im Plauderton und schenkte ihrem Sohn ein breites Lächeln, als sie mit einem Löffel ihren Tee umrührte.

Oliver, der neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, verschluckte sich bei dieser Frage an einem Stück Kürbiskuchen. Percy warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seine Mutter.

„Nein, Mum… Ich habe keine Freundin.“ Er wartete einen Moment und dann fügte er schließlich hinzu. „wieso fragst du?“  
Mollys Lächeln wurde bei diesen Worten noch ein Stück breiter. „Oh! Weißt du, Percy, dein Vater hat eine neue Mitarbeiterin in seiner Abteilung. Sie heißt Audrey. Sie ist wirklich ein so liebes Mädchen. Sie muss sich noch etwas einarbeiten, aber sie ist so fleißig. Dein Vater meinte sie wäre in Ilvermorny zur Schule gegangen. Ich denke du würdest sie mögen.“  
Oliver konnte sich eine Bemerkung dazu nicht verkneifen. „Ilvermorny, Perce. Aus Amerika. Hast du das gehört?“, sagte er mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit in der Stimme und sah von Molly zu Percy, welcher ihn mit einem warnenden Blick bedachte. „Deine Mutter denkt du würdest sie mögen.“

Die Rothaarige strahlte Oliver daraufhin an. Offensichtlich hatte sie den sarkastischen Unterton nicht bemerkt und dachte der Hüter würde sie unterstützen. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du sie mögen würdest, Percy.“, wiederholte sie.

Percy selbst entging der sarkastische Unterton nicht. Ihm selbst gefiel Mollys Vorschlag überhaupt nicht. Aber was sollte er tun? Er spähte zu dem Brünetten. Oliver und er hatten beschlossen vorerst niemandem etwas von ihnen zu erzählen. Er seufzte innerlich resignierend. „Natürlich Mum, es würde mich freuen, sie kennen zu lernen…“

 

\---

 

Später, als sie sich von Molly verabschiedet hatten und sie im Kamin der Wirtschaft verschwunden war, wandte Oliver sich an Percy.

„Du willst dich nicht wirklich mit dieser Audrey treffen, oder?“

Percy drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn kurz. „Wieso denn nicht?“

Oliver hob fragend eine Augenbraue und gestikulierte mit den Händen zwischen Percy und sich hin und her. „Ich denke das ist ziemlich offensichtlich…?“

Percy rollte mit den Augen und schob seine Brille wieder ein Stück auf seinem Nasenrücken hoch, etwas, dass er oft unbewusst machte, wenn er genervt war. „Oliver, meine Mutter weiß nicht, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich werde ihr den Gefallen tun und mich mit Vaters Arbeitskollegin treffen, dann sage ich ihr, dass das nichts wird und ich habe meine Ruhe und sie ihren Seelenfrieden.“

Oliver verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Erst Penny und dann das …“

Percy seufzte, sah auf seine Uhr und wandte sich daraufhin zum gehen. „Wir waren uns doch einig vorerst niemandem von uns zu erzählen. Meinst du nicht es wirkt ein wenig merkwürdig, wenn zu jedem Vorschlag `nein` sage?“ Dann hielt er kurz inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Freund um. „Außerdem dachte ich du wärest nicht eifersüchtig?“, fügte er in einem viel zu fröhlichen Ton hinzu.

„Bin ich auch nicht.“, murrte Oliver miesepetrig. Er sah Percy nach, als dieser sich wieder auf den Weg ins Ministerium machte. Erst George, dann Molly…. Oliver musste sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen, damit diese Kupplungskiste ein Ende nahm. Vielleicht würde ihm beim Training etwas einfallen, dachte er und er drehte sich auf der Stelle, bevor er mit einem lauten `Plopp` verschwand.  
-  
Percys Rendezvous mit Audrey lief am nächsten Abend genauso, wie Oliver es sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte sich einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des `Tropfenden Kessels` gesucht von dem aus er die beiden beobachten konnte. Natürlich ohne Percy vorher etwas davon zu sagen. Eigentlich war Oliver sogar sehr stolz auf seine eigene Leistung. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Verwechslungszauber, den er dem Schankwirt Tom aufgehalst hatte, noch nie in seinem Leben so effektiv gewesen war, wie an diesem Abend. Gerade als Audrey dazu ansetzte ihre Hand auf die von Percy zu legen, schwenkte der Wirt herum und stieß dabei ihren Krug voll Butterbier um, welches sich sofort über den Tisch und auf ihren Schoss ergoss. Bei dem Versuch seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, hatte Tom – zu seinem Entsetzen - auch noch einen Teil ihres Rocks in Brand gesteckt, anstatt zu trocknen, allerdings ganz ohne Olivers Zutun. Keine Minute später disapparierte die junge Dame und Oliver tat es ihr gleich, in dem Glauben sich unbemerkt davonstehlen zu können.

Er war sich so sicher nicht entdeckt worden zu sein, dass er sich in ihrer Wohnung auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte und sich eines seiner Quidditch-Magazine schnappte.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, ehe auch Percy mit einem `Plopp` in ihrer Wohnung erschien.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht so selbstgefällig grinsen sollen, als er von seinem Magazin in Percys genervtes Gesicht blickte. „Und? Wie war dein Date?“

Percy, ganz in seiner typischen Schulsprechermanier, verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und starrte seinen Freund wutentbrannt an. „Ich weiß nicht. Sag du es mir doch.“

Oliver schluckte. Allem Anschein nach war er wohl doch nicht so subtil gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte. Dennoch bemühte er sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Perce. Ich war nicht dabei.“

„Na gut…“ Percy ließ seine Arme sinken und fixierte den Brünetten weiterhin mit einem zornigen Blick. „Du warst also den ganzen Abend hier?“, hakte er in einem Tonfall nach, der Oliver signalisierte, dass Percy siegessicher war.

Doch er würde nicht klein beigeben. Schließlich nickte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja. Ich war den ganzen Abend hier auf der Couch.“

„Mit Schuhen an?“, fragte Percy und deutete mit einer Hand auf Olivers Füße.

Oliver folgte der Bewegung von Percys Hand. Verdammt, dachte er und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er vergessen hatte sie auszuziehen. Von seinen Füßen blickte er wieder in die grimmige Miene seines Freundes. „Mir war…. Kalt?“

„Dann hoffe ich, dass sie warm sind. Denn du schläfst heute genau hier.“, entgegnete Percy tonlos und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne die Tür zuzuknallen.

 

\---

 

Zwei Tage später befanden Percy und Oliver sich erneut in der Winkelgasse. Mittlerweile bedeckte schon der erste Schnee die Pflastersteine in der kleinen Gasse. Selbst die Figur über dem Eingang des Scherzartikelladens war schon mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt.

Obwohl gerade einmal der erste Eröffnungstag des Ladens war, war dieser bereits rammel voll. Oliver vermutete, dass dies auch mit dem bevorstehendem Weihnachtsgeschäft zu tun hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass viele nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass dieser Laden noch einmal aufmachen würde, nachdem Fred gestorben war.

„Die rennen deinem Bruder ja wirklich den Laden ein.“, sagte Oliver, als sie es endlich durch die Ladentür geschafft hatten und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Kasse hinüber, vor der sich schon eine lange Schlange gebildet hatte. Charlie Weasley war kurzfristig als zweiter Kassierer neben Lee Jordan eingesprungen. Die Arme der Leute waren über und über befüllt mit Nasenblutnougats, Kotzpastillen und schlauen Schreibfedern, die nur richtige Antworten schrieben. Oliver schüttelte angesichts dessen nur ungläubig den Kopf. Auf welche Ideen Fred und George während ihrer Schulzeit nur gekommen waren…

Während Oliver die Leute beobachtete, interessierte sich Percy mehr für die Artikel selbst. Der Brillenträger war zum allerersten Mal im Laden seines Bruders. „Patentierte Tagtraumzauber?“, las er und überflog die einzelnen Schilder an den Regalen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt legal ist…“

„Na, verfall mir bloß nicht wieder in dein altes Raster, Perce!“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Oliver und Percy drehten sich beide um. Vor ihnen stand George, in einem strahlend magentafarbenen Umhang, welcher sich deutlich mit seinem feuerroten Haaren biss.

„Stylisch.“, meinte Oliver amüsiert und deutete auf Georges Umhang. Der Andere verbeugte sich daraufhin tief und zwinkerte Oliver zu. „Danke. Ich weiß die Meinung von jemandem zu schätzen, der sonst immer in Gelb und Hellblau durch die Gegend fliegt.“

Oliver lachte bei dieser Bemerkung. „Touchè.“

Während die beiden Weasleys sich unterhielten, betrachtete Oliver nun seinerseits eines dieser Tagtraumfläschchen. Patentierter Tagtraumzauber, las er. Ein Schluck und schon versinkst du in einen hochwertigen, realistischen, dreißigminütigen Traum. Lässt sich wunderbar in einer Schulstunde, beim Nachsitzen oder im Büro anwenden. Er schmunzelte leicht bei dieser Beschreibung. Das passte ganz zu dem Humor der Zwillinge. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass sie mit diesen Noten so etwas schaffen konnten?

„Und hast du schon etwas gefunden, dass dich interessiert, liebster Bruder?“, hörte Oliver nur am Rande Georges Frage. Der Hüter spähte über seine Schulter und beobachtete die beiden Rotschöpfe. George hatte den Kopf ebenfalls zur Seite geneigt, um zu sehen vor welchem Regal sein Bruder stand. „Oi. Die Tagträume werden dir nicht viel helfen, Perce.“

Der Ältere hob daraufhin fragend die Brauen. „Helfen? Wobei?“

George schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf und klopfte Percy auf die Schulter. „Verdrängen war schon immer deine stärke. Glaube mir, Mum hat die Geschichte mit Audrey sehr schlecht weggesteckt. Sie macht sich wirklich Sorgen über dich... Einsam sterben und so weiter... Und dann noch die Sache mit Penny…“

Oh nein, bitte nicht, dachte Oliver. Nicht schon wieder.

„Penny und ich sind nur Freunde, George.“, erklärte Percy genervt und schüttelte Georges Hand ab.

„Na, na! Jetzt sei doch mal nicht so, Perce!“ George beugte sich nun weiter zu Percy vor und hob die Hand vor seinen Mund, wie um zu verhindern, dass jemand sie belauschte.

Doch Oliver stand nahe genug bei ihnen um jedes einzelne Wort zu hören. „Aus einer verlässlichen Quelle weiß ich, dass es jemanden gibt der dich sehr gerne hat.“, flüsterte der Zwilling und zwinkerte Percy verschwörerisch zu. Dieser wirkte jedoch alles andere als begeistert.

„Ich weiß deine Hilfe wirklich sehr zu schätzen, aber ich denke ich komme ganz gut alleine klar.“

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich wette dich würde überraschen, wen ich meine.“

Percy seufzte genervt und schüttelte den Kopf. „George. Es interessiert mich nicht…“

Doch George ließ sich von Percys Einwand nicht beirren und redete munter weiter. „Groß, braune Haare. Zugegeben, ihr habt nicht viel gemeinsam, bis auf eine Sache vielleicht.“

„George…“, warnte Percy.

„Oh komm schon! Ich wette du wärest positiv überrascht, wenn….“

Das reichte. Oliver hatte genug. „Schluss jetzt!“, rief er schließlich und zwar so laut, dass jeder im Umkreis von ein paar Metern sich zu ihnen umdrehte. „Bei Merlins Bart! Ich habe genug!“

Percy und George zuckten bei Olivers Ausbruch kurz zusammen. Percy bedachte seinen Freund daraufhin mit einem besorgten und entschuldigenden Blick, währen dessen Bruder sich nur verwundert zu ihm umdrehte.

„Genug wovon?“, fragte George und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Genug hiervon!“, entgegnete er und deute erst auf Percy, dann auf George. „Erst Penny und dann Audrey. Noch eine halte ich nicht aus. Könntet ihr alle endlich damit aufhören meinen Freund verkuppeln zu wollen?!“

Mit einem Mal herrschte einvernehmende Stille im Laden.

„Oliver… nicht so laut.“, warnte Percy, doch Oliver ignorierte ihn.

„Nein, Percy. Ich habe keine Lust noch eines deiner Dates sabotieren zu müssen.“

„Deinen was?“, wiederholte George und sah nun seinerseits ungläubig zwischen Oliver und seinem Bruder hin und her.

„Meinen Freund!“, wiederholte Oliver eine Spur energischer. „Dein Bruder und ich sind zusammen. Schon länger. Wir wollten es bisher nur noch keinem sagen um unnötigen Klatsch zu vermeiden!“

„So viel dazu, es erst einmal für uns zu behalten.“, murmelte Percy kaum hörbar und sah sich kurzerhand um. Die Kunden starrten noch immer zu ihnen herüber und Percy spürte, wie seine Ohren langsam die Farbe seiner Haare annahmen. Er mochte es nicht auf so eine Weise die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich zu lenken.

„Ich habe es ja gesagt. Aber mir glaubt keiner.“, hörte man Charlies Stimme durch die Stille hallen und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Oliver, wie dieser Lee Jordan – nicht ohne ein triumphales Grinsen auf dem Gesicht - eine auffordernde Hand hin hielt. Lee rollte mit den Augen, gab sich dann aber geschlagen und kramte in seiner Tasche nach ein paar Galleonen, die er in Charlies offene Hand fallen ließ. 

„Oi! Interessant…“, sagte George und seine Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Das ist wirklich äußerst interessant.“

„Wieso?“, wollte Oliver wissen. Wenn einer der Zwillinge etwas als `interessant`bezeichnete, bedeutete dies meist nichts Gutes.

„Weil ich meinem lieben Bruder hier gerade vorschlagen wollte, sich mit dir zu verabreden… Aber wenn ihr schon zusammen seid macht das das Ganze natürlich viel einfacher.“

Oliver starrte George fassungslos an und auch Percy warf George einen äußerst überraschten Blick zu. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Wieso wolltest du uns…?“

Der Zwilling schaute von einem zum anderen, nun seinerseits etwas perplex. „Hat etwa keiner von euch die letzten Tage mal einen Blick in die Zeitungen geworfen?“

Percy und Oliver tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Nein?“

„… Und du willst im Ministerium arbeiten?“, blaffte George seinen Bruder an und kramte in den Taschen seines Umhangs. Nach einem Augenblick holte er die neuste Ausgabe des `Hexenwoche` hervor. Auf dem Titelblatt waren unverkennbar Oliver und Percy abgebildet, die beide vor einem Londoner Cafe standen. Percy machte einen Satz nach vorne und entriss seinem Bruder die Zeitschrift, starrte ungläubig auf das Cover und reichte sie dann an Oliver weiter.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte auch jemand gesehen. Nicht gerade sehr unauffällig… eine Quidditch-Uniform unter Muggeln zu tragen, Oliver. Wirklich fahrlässig.“

„Oh…“, machte dieser, als er das Cover in den Händen hielt. Dann sah er zu Percy auf. „Na ja… so hat sich wenigstens die Sache mit den Verabredungen ganz von selbst erledigt.“

„Eine Sache wäre da noch.“, flötete George. „Da du ja jetzt zur Familie gehörst… Kannst du uns doch sicher kostenlose Karten besorgen für ein paar Spiele besorgen?“, fragte George mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem berechnenden Funkeln in den Augen.

Oliver ließ resignierend den Kopf hängen. Nein. Das war nicht unbedingt einer seiner besten Wochen gewesen.

 

\---  
Vielen Dank, dass du die Fanfiktion bis hierhin gelesen hast! Sie wurde für _Natsumi_Ann_ s Anti-Canon-Wettbewerb auf Animex verfasst. Als Inspiration habe ich die Schlagworte "Durch die Hölle gehen" und ein Bild einer Winterlandschaft genommen.


End file.
